legendsofequestriafandomcom-20200222-history
Rehearsal Roundup
The Rehearsal Roundup quest can be started by talking to Pitch Perfect, who can be found on the road entering the Crystal Kingdom through the southwest entrance. Despite it being the longest quest in terms of interactions, it doesn't offer much reward upon it's completion. Quest initiation When the player talks with Pitch Perfect, they will learn that she is preparing for the Crystal Song Choir with another pony named Choral Codex. However, the both of them seem stressed about it, and they ask for the player's assistance in recruiting ponies for the choir. Journal: Pitch Perfect and Choral Codex are preparing for the Crystal Song Choir, but they want me to spread the word about it. To do that, I'll need to recruit as many ponies for the choir, as I can, by giving them sheet music. *''Invite Silver Tongue'' *''Invite Silicon & Halite'' *''Invite Gypsum'' *''Invite Graphite'' *''Invite Autumn Breeze'' *''Invite White Tie'' *''Invite Special Star'' *''Invite Sales Pitch'' *''Invite Helper Hoof'' *''Invite Diamond Tough'' *''Invite Scrumple'' *''Invite Minister Spindle'' *''Invite Stoneshadow'' *''Invite Fair Game'' *''Invite Barbelle'' *''Invite Dime Noire'' *''Invite Firebrand'' *''Invite Magnetic Drift'' *''Invite Inside Scoop'' *''Invite Ground Pound'' *''Invite Paper Trail'' *''Invite Windy Seeds & High Harvest'' *''Invite Blue Yonder'' *''Invite Lumineer'' *''Invite Scattershot & Blueberry'' *''Invite Luster'' *''Invite Free Trade'' *''Invite Obsidian'' Choir recruitment Pitch Perfect hands over twenty six pieces of Song Sheet Music to the player for giving out to the ponies that are willing to join the choir. The player has to recruit at least fifteen ponies before being able to complete the quest. However, recruiting all twenty six ponies will allow the player to obtain the maximum rewards for the quest. List of ponies willing to join the choir: * Autumn Breeze * Barbelle * Blue Yonder * Fair Game * Free Trade * Graphite * Ground Pound * Gypsum * Helper Hoof * Inside Scoop * Lumineer * Magnetic Drift * Minister Spindle * Paper Trail * Sales Pitch * Scattershot and Blueberry - Counts as two ponies * Scrumple * Silicon and Halite - Counts as two ponies * Silver Tongue * Special Star * Stoneshadow * White Tie - Rewards the player with 3 bits * Windy Seeds and High Harvest - Counts as two ponies List of ponies not willing to join the choir, talking to them is optional: * Diamond Tough * Dime Noire * Firebrand Fortissimo * Luster * Obsidian Minimally, the player has to go through at least twelve interactions to be able to successfully recruit fifteen ponies and twenty three interactions to successfully recruit all twenty six ponies for the choir. Journal: I gave out 15 sets of sheet music. If I'm feeling lazy, I can return to Pitch Perfect and get my reward, though it probably will be lesser. *''Return to Pitch Perfect'' Quest completion Once the player has recruited at least fifteen ponies, return to Pitch Perfect and update her on the situation. She will thank the player for their efforts and rewards them with a Gold Helmet. If the player has recruited all twenty six ponies, she will also reward an extra 50 bits. The player also gains 200 XP in all talents for completion of the quest. Journal: My mission here is accomplished! I successfully spread the word about Crystal Song Choir, and Pitch Perfect, the Royal Choirmistress, was more than happy to hear that. Trivia * If the player did not recruit all twenty six ponies, Pitch Perfect's dialogue still mentions about rewarding the player with 50 bits, however the bits are not actually rewarded. * The quest originally rewarded the player with a Lantern instead of a Gold Helmet, while an additional 200 XP was also rewarded if the player manages to recruit all twenty six ponies. Gallery Legends of Equestria - Rehearsal Roundup - Walkthrough|A walkthrough of this quest. Category:Quests Category:Crystal Kingdom